


Home

by Ailendolin



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Albert is a Good Friend, Albert's brothers are jerks, Canon Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailendolin/pseuds/Ailendolin
Summary: Christmas wasn't a happy time for everyone. On their way home from work the first day after Christmas Albert and Buttons discover they have more in common than they thought.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. Disney does. I'm just borrowing their characters and don't make any money with this.

**Home**

“Hey Albert, how was Christmas?”

“Like usual,” Albert lied with a shrug. He tossed Race a small package. “Here, got something for you.”

Race’s eyes widened in surprise before he grinned at Albert and began to tear off the newspaper-wrapping. His whole face lit up with happiness when he pulled out a blue scarf that Albert knew was soft to the touch and kept you comfortably warm. “How did you know I needed a new scarf?” Race asked as he wrapped the blue fabric around his neck.

“I’m your best friend, aren’t I?” Albert said. “I know these things.”

Race snuggled deeper into the warmth the scarf provided and raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Sure you do,” he said, sounding amused. “Buttons told you I ripped mine, didn’t he?”

Albert put on his most innocent expression. “Buttons? Who’s Buttons? Never heard of him.”

Race laughed and a moment later Albert found himself being drawn into his arms. Warmth surrounded him and the feeling of safety and love that came with it made him relax for the first time since they said goodbye on Christmas Eve. “Thank you, Albert,” Race spoke quietly into his ear and Albert could feel the cold tip of his nose brush against his neck. He smiled into Race’s shoulder and closed his eyes, relishing this moment of comfort for a heartbeat or two until it became too much and he pulled back.

Race gave him a crooked grin. “Now I feel kind of bad that I only gave you a few cookies for Christmas,” he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“But they were delicious cookies,” Albert reassured him despite the fact that he only got to eat one of them. He didn’t tell Race that, though. Race didn’t need to know that as soon as Albert got home on Christmas Eve his brothers took the small bag of cookies from him and held them out of his reach until they’d eaten every last one of them. Race didn’t need to know how Albert’s brothers had crumpled the bag and thrown it in his face afterwards, laughing at him. And he certainly didn’t need to know how Albert’s eyes had welled with tears as he pressed the empty bag tightly to his chest and hurried upstairs to hide away in the bathroom. Instead he told Race earnestly, “They were the best Christmas present I got this year.”

Race scoffed. “Come on, you don’t have to say that to make me feel better. I know they taste good but they’re still just cookies.”

“No, I mean it,” Albert insisted. “Cross my heart.”

Race rolled his eyes in fond exasperation. He was no longer looking ashamed, though, and that was the important thing. “I’m glad you enjoyed them so much,” he said, sounding amused.

Albert knew Race was just humoring him but what he said was the truth: Race’s cookies had really been the best present he’d gotten this year. They’d been the only one, too. Since his mother’s death Christmases with his family had turned from bad to worse. The first year without his mother his father had tried, he really had. He’d gotten a tree and taken the time to decorate it together with Albert and his brothers. He’d gotten them presents, wrapped them carefully just like Albert’s mother used to do and placed them under the tree. It hadn’t been the same without his mother, of course, but even as young as he’d been back then Albert had appreciated his father’s efforts. The next year, the presents weren’t wrapped so carefully anymore. The year after that his father didn’t bother getting a tree. Last year he’d unceremoniously pressed a pair of gloves into Albert’s hands on Christmas morning before reaching for a bottle and drinking away his pain.

This year he’d graciously allowed Albert to keep some of his own well-earned money a day before Christmas with the words, “Go buy yourself a present or something. I don’t care.”

Albert wasn’t a child anymore. He was old enough to take care of himself but that didn’t stop him from feeling like crying when he stared down at the money. Christmas had just lost its last bit of magic. He didn’t want to buy his own present. He wanted his father to surprise him, to care enough about him to go out and find something he thought Albert would like or need. He wanted him to at least try.

With disappointment settling heavily in his stomach Albert had gone out that evening and walked the streets aimlessly until a flash of blue caught his eyes. An idea formed in his head and without hesitating he went into the shop and bought the yarn that reminded him of the color of Race’s eyes even though he had no idea how to knit. If his father couldn’t be bothered to get him anything, then so be it, but Albert would be damned if he did his father’s job for him and bought himself a present. He’d rather have none at all and do something nice for his best friend instead of buying something for himself that would hold no meaning.

A new determination replaced his previous disappointment and, with the soft yarn and his mother’s old knitting needles safely in his pockets, Albert went over to Buttons’ home because if anyone could show him how to knit it would be Buttons. He lived just around the corner from Albert’s and even though he was surprised to see Albert on his doorstep Buttons invited him in and taught him how to knit a scarf with patience and a soft smile on his lips all while trying to keep his younger siblings in check at the same time. Buttons was a saint as far as Albert was concerned and he counted himself lucky to have him as a friend.

“So, did Race like the scarf you made?” Buttons asked as they made their way home in the cold and dark that evening after a long and hard first day of selling after Christmas.

“Yeah, he did,” Albert nodded happily. “You should have seen the look on his face. He was so surprised he didn’t even notice how uneven the knitting was,” he added with a sheepish grin.

Buttons smiled. “Some things don’t have to be perfect to be loved, Albert.”

“I suppose,” Albert said. “Did you have a good Christmas?”

Buttons’ smile fell a little. “It was okay.”

Albert frowned. “Okay? That doesn’t sound so great.”

Buttons gave a one-shouldered shrug. “My parents were working over the holidays. More money, you know? They were pulling double-shifts and … and I guess I should have expected it because it was me who bought the younger ones presents last week, after all – and I’m too old for presents, anyway, but still …” he trailed off helplessly, looking a little lost and Albert had to swallow against the lump in his throat.

“They didn’t get you anything?” he guessed hesitantly.

Buttons shook his head, putting on a brave smile. “It doesn’t matter. Like I said, I’m old enough. It shouldn’t bother me. My siblings were happy and that’s what matters.”

“My father made me buy my own present this year,” Albert blurted out before he could change his mind. “I used the money for Race’s scarf instead.”

“Oh,” Buttons said, voice small. “I didn’t know that.”

Albert shrugged. “I told myself it shouldn’t bother me, too.” He looked up at Buttons. “But it does. It really does.”

Buttons bit his lip and nodded. A moment later his face crumbled. “Me too, Albert.”

Instinctively, Albert reached out and pulled him into a hug. He didn’t care that they were standing in the middle of the sidewalk. He didn’t care that they were both freezing after spending all day in the cold. And he didn’t care that he normally didn’t let anyone with the exception of Race that close. The only thing he cared about in that moment was Buttons, one of the kindest people he knew, who was probably his best friend after Race and seemed to have been just as lonely and miserable as Albert had been on Christmas – and who understood what it felt like to be disappointed by the people who were supposed to love you the most.

“I know I should be grateful that I still have a family when so many of our friends don’t,” Buttons began quietly, “and I am, I really am. But I missed my mom and dad … and I missed the fellas even more – so much I wish I could have spent Christmas with them instead of my real family. Does this make me a bad person?”

Albert held him a little tighter. “If it does then I’m a bad person, too. I wanted so badly to go to the Lodging House on Christmas Day, to escape the gloom even for just an hour. I wish I’d just gone, consequences be damned. Race sounded so happy this morning when he talked about the last few days,” he sighed wistfully.

“Did he tell you about the sweets Katherine brought?” Buttons mumbled against his neck. “JoJo couldn’t shut up about them.”

Albert laughed wetly. “He did. Excessively.”  He pulled back even though he didn’t really want to, the feeling of being so close to someone finally becoming overwhelming. “I don’t think we’re bad people, Buttons,” he said, wiping his nose on his sleeve in the process. “It’s no crime to want to be happy on Christmas, is it?”

Buttons shrugged. “Maybe next year will be better … though with another baby on the way I doubt it.” He looked defeated.

“At least the others had a nice Christmas,” Albert said, grasping at straws and knowing it. He wasn’t good at putting a positive spin on things, not like Crutchie was. “The last time I saw the fellas so happy was when we were in the papes.”

“Yeah,” Buttons sighed. “It was real nice of Jack and Katherine to come by and celebrate with them.”

Albert nodded and they started walking again, more slowly than before. He figured he wasn’t the only one not in a real hurry to get home soon. “Does JoJo know?” he asked when they rounded a corner. “How your Christmas was?”

Buttons gave him a look. “Does Race know about yours?”

“Yeah, good point,” Albert admitted.

They were both quiet for a moment. “JoJo came over on Christmas Day, you know?” Buttons said suddenly, breath fogging the night air in front of him milky white. “Just to wish me a merry Christmas and to give me a gingerbread man he nicked from Katherine’s sweets.” He smiled softly at the memory before he dropped his gaze to his feet. “My parents made me share it with my siblings after he left.”

“I’m sorry,” Albert said, feeling a lump in his throat. He knew how much that hurt. “That’s not fair.”

“Yeah, try telling them that,” Buttons scoffed. “All it’ll get you is a cuff ‘round the ear for your troubles.”

Albert swallowed hard and sneaked a glance at his friend. It was the first time Buttons had ever so much as alluded to something like that. “Did your parents ever do something worse?” he asked quietly.

Buttons’ eyes widened when he realized what he’d just implied. “No. No, they’re not … they’re not like that. They’d never hurt us.”

“Good,” Albert said relieved, dragging his feet. They were almost home.

Hesitantly, Buttons placed a hand on his arm to stop him. “Does your father …?” He left the question hanging. When Albert shook his head he sighed. “Thank god.”

“Doesn’t mean he can’t be mean another way,” Albert muttered and Buttons’ face fell. “He always drinks on Christmas,” Albert admitted quietly. “Because of my mom. He isn’t nice to be around then. He told me knitting’s for girls when he caught me working on Race’s scarf yesterday.”

Buttons nodded sadly. “Yeah, I’ve heard that one before from my brothers. As long as I’m mending their clothes it’s all good but woe me when I fix my sisters’ dresses or knit something for the fellas.” He glared at the house at the end of the street where his family lived. “I don’t care if anyone thinks knitting and mending things and making clothes is for girls. Boys can do what girls do and girls can do what boys do just as well. My brothers don’t even know how hard it is to make something whole again. They don’t know nothing.”

“That’s right, they don’t,” Albert agreed whole-heartedly. “Work’s work. Smalls holds her own well enough among us and no one would even think of giving her trouble for being a girl. And I bet you would make a fine tailor some day if you wanted to, making all those beautiful dresses for the ladies.”

One side of Buttons’ mouth pulled up into a half-smile. “You think so?”

Albert nudged his shoulder and gave him a grin. “I know Katherine sure appreciated you mending her skirt last week after Jack stepped on it like the bumbling fool he is.”

Buttons chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “She did, didn’t she? That was a fun day.”

“It really was,” Albert said wistfully. He nodded his head towards the end of the street. “You ready to head home?”

“Not really,” Buttons admitted. “I swear, those kids make more noise than all the newsies in the Lodging House put together.” He paused, looking back the way they’d come with longing in his eyes. “You’re so lucky that you can head back later.”

Albert knew he was. Going home for him didn’t always mean spending the night. As often as he could he hightailed it out of there as soon as he’d handed over part of the money he’d earned that day, especially if his father was drinking and in a foul mood. Buttons didn’t have that kind of freedom, though. When his parents didn’t pull all-nighters at the factories they worked at they were often too tired in the evening to deal with their children, leaving Buttons to pick up their slack and make sure his brothers and sisters were fed, washed and had clean clothes to wear to school the next day. Albert sometimes wondered how Buttons managed to be at the Lodging House bright and early and with a smile on his face every morning when Albert knew he probably hadn’t gone to bed until late at night and had to be absolutely exhausted.

“Will you be alright?” he asked, following Buttons’ gaze to the house. “I could come over after I check in with my dad to help you out. It’s the least I can do after you helped me with the scarf.”

“Nah, you don’t have to,” Buttons said with a small embarrassed smile. “My siblings are mine to deal with. No point in dragging anyone else into my parents’ mess. Nice of you to offer, though. See you tomorrow?”

Albert nodded though he wasn’t really happy with Buttons’ answer. “Bright and early. Let’s hope it doesn’t snow too much.”

Buttons’ eyes followed his gaze up into the night sky. “Let’s hope.” He gave Albert a bright, honest smile. “Thanks for walking home with me … and everything else.”

“Likewise,” Albert said earnestly. They said goodnight but when Buttons turned to leave Albert made a split-second decision and held him back.

Buttons gave him a quizzical look. “Albert?”

“It’s just,” Albert began, wringing his hands together in embarrassment. “If you ever need to talk, or need some help, you can count on me, alright? I mean it. I know you’ve got JoJo but ... I guess what I’m saying is I’m here for you, too.”

Buttons ducked his head and for a moment Albert thought he’d said the wrong thing and made a fool of himself but then Buttons looked back up at him and he looked so grateful that something tightened almost painfully in Albert’s chest. “Thank you,” Buttons whispered. “That’s the nicest thing anyone’s said to me in a long time.”

He looked a little overwhelmed so Albert cracked a smile and said casually, “I’m sure JoJo’s said plenty of nice things to you.”

Buttons actually laughed at that. “JoJo’s about as eloquent as Race is, Albert,” he pointed out but then his grin softened into a fond smile. “He’s good at hugs, though. Real good.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind coming over later if I asked him,” Albert suggested quietly, hoping Buttons would be more comfortable accepting help from his best friend. When Buttons hesitated he added, “JoJo would want to help, Buttons. Trust me.”

He knew he’d won when Buttons’ shoulders slumped with the day’s exhaustion and he nodded, giving in. “You can ask him if you want,” Buttons said. “But don’t force him or anything.”

“Promise,” Albert said, feeling lighter now that he knew Buttons wouldn’t have to deal with his siblings on his own tonight. JoJo would jump at the chance to help him out, he just knew it. More than once he’d caught his friend staring after Buttons with a worried frown when he left them in the evening or when he arrived in the morning with dark shadows beneath his eyes. JoJo cared and it was good that Buttons was finally ready to let him.

Albert ran the rest of the way home, eager to get this unpleasant part of the day over with and get back to the Lodging House. His father barely acknowledged him as Albert emptied one of his pockets onto the table, nursing one of those cursed bottles that Albert had learnt to hate. His brothers were nowhere in sight, something Albert wasn’t too sad about. He was in and out of the place he used to call home in a matter of minutes.

When the warm lights of the Lodging House finally came into view he felt his shoulders relax. This was where he belonged, where he felt most happy and loved. The Lodging House might not be much but to him it was the best place in the world, filled with people who were more his family than his father and brothers had been in a long time. Albert’s face broke out into a huge smile when he spotted Race at the door, waiting for him and still wearing his scarf.

“You took your time today,” Race commented, a hint of worry in his voice as he ushered him inside. “Everything alright?”

Albert nodded. “Buttons and I just lost track of time.”

“In this weather?” Race snorted and shook his head. “As if we didn’t spend enough time in the cold all day. Come on, you must be freezing. Let’s get you warmed up by the fire.”

“In a moment, I’ve got to talk to JoJo first,” Albert told him, carefully extricating himself from Race’s arm around him.

“Because of Buttons?” Race asked, lowering his voice. “He looked a little worn down earlier.”

“He’s alright,” Albert reassured him, turning to go.

Race stopped him with a warm hand on his arm. “You sure?”

Albert paused, looking at him. “It’s not like you to fret so much,” he said.

Race crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Well, excuse me for caring about my friends.”

The defensiveness in his voice made Albert’s heart ache uncomfortably. “I know you care, Tonio. You show me every day.”

“I do?” Race asked, completely taken aback.

Albert smiled. “Yeah, you do,” he said softly. “And I don’t thank you enough for that.”

Race stared at him with wide eyes for a moment, obviously thrown by the turn of the conversation, before he placed his hand against Albert’s forehead to check his temperature. “You’re crazy. The cold must have frozen your brain – or what’s left of it, anyway.”

Albert laughed. “Maybe it has. I’ll just be a minute with JoJo, okay?”

Finding JoJo among the newsies wasn’t hard and once Albert had explained the situation – without telling him the specifics of Buttons’ Christmas holiday – JoJo didn’t hesitate to throw on his coat again and head back out into the cold winter night, a leftover gingerbread man clutched tightly in his hands. Albert watched him go with a smile before he finally joined Race in front of the fire. He sighed as the warmth seeped into his chilled and tired bones.

“Is everything alright at home?” Race asked quietly after a while. “You looked a little, I don’t know, down this morning.”

Trust Race to be more perceptive than he let on. For a moment Albert considered telling him about the cookies, about the money, about the drinking; but when he turned to look at Race he realized all that didn’t matter right now, not when he was surrounded by his chosen family, by people who waited for him in the cold when he came home late because they cared about him and were worried. Christmas was over and done with, one more bad memory to put in a box and lock away. With Race next to him the last few days didn’t seem that important anymore.

“It’s just good to be back,” Albert told him honestly with a smile.

“It’s good to have you back,” Race agreed. “The last few days weren’t the same without your frowning face.”

Albert huffed out a laugh and Race threw an arm over his shoulders to draw him close. Normally, Albert couldn’t tolerate this kind of intimate contact for too long. Whenever Race got too affectionate Albert would give him a playful shove and bring some distance between them again, something Race always respected. But the last few days hadn’t been normal and instead of pulling away Albert leaned in closer, for once allowing himself to get lost in the feeling of being cared for and loved. He hoped Buttons would find some comfort in JoJo’s presence tonight, too.

Closing his eyes Albert hid his face in the soft fabric of Race’s shirt and whispered, “Yeah, I missed you, too.”

He felt Race’s arm tighten around his shoulders in response and smiled because this, right here, right now, was home and it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! After watching Newsies Live again recently I noticed that Albert and Buttons can be seen together quite often and I thought it would be nice to have a friendship story with those two. I hope you liked it! 
> 
> I got the idea for this story from a woman on tv who said she could pick out her own presents in a catalogue as a child and her parents would get her everything she wanted, though the presents weren't wrapped and there was never any real surprise there. I found that incredibly sad and it got me thinking about the newsies and how a family could disappoint their child on Christmas when they don't have a lot of money to begin with. Thus, this story was borne. 
> 
> I headcanon Albert as the youngest child of his family who lost his mother a few years ago and had to grow up in a household where affection and love are not really shown or expressed which is why he's touch-averse on one hand but incredibly touch-starved on the other.   
> As for Buttons, the sentence "I won't be last in line for the tub tonight" always implied to me that he comes from a big family and is the oldest child. Older children used to have to take care of their younger siblings a lot (my grandma told me that her older sister had to be like a second mother to her) and I feel like Buttons is the kind of person who wouldn't complain about that a lot but instead smile and brush it off. 
> 
> Again, thanks for reading and if you want to talk about Newsies or send in requests for stories or headcanons, please come find me on tumblr @ailendolin.


End file.
